In an electrophotographic (EP) imaging process used in printers, copiers and the like, a photosensitive member, such as a photoconductive drum or belt, is uniformly charged over an outer surface. An electrostatic latent image is formed by selectively exposing the uniformly charged surface of the photosensitive member. Toner particles are applied to the electrostatic latent image, and thereafter the toner image is transferred to a substrate intended to receive the final image. The toner image is fixed to the substrate by the application of heat and pressure in a fuser assembly. The fuser assembly may include a heated roll and a backup roll forming a fuser nip through which the substrate passes. The fuser assembly may also include a fuser belt and an opposing backup member, such as a backup roll.
Modern fuser assemblies may have a low thermal mass, in order to provide fast first fuse times. One such fuser assembly includes a fuser belt heated by a ceramic heater and a backup member.